beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Alard Jones
|name=Alard Jones |sex=Male |species= |dob=02nd |mob=6 |yob=1993 |age=Adult |facs=None |birthplace=South Carolina |height=5'7" |build=180 lbs |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Tan |actor=Danila Kozlovsky |music= }}Overview= Alard is a drifter who tends to work random manual labor jobs here or there. He keeps to himself and doesn't try to get involved in local troubles. The problem is that trouble tends to find him! He has learned how to resist the gift (or curse depending on how you see it) that he was born with. Finding a balance between man and beast has been difficult but he is resolved to live in harmony with the world around him rather than allowing himself to become a monster. If that means chaining himself up on a full moon then so be it. But he's often found hunting deer on those nights lately. Does a manbeast really need to hunt humans? Alard does not believe so. But the chains and a prepared basement cell are ready just in case he slips back into old habits. He has learned however to shift at will when he has to. The full moon will inevitably force him into his other form but he has retained lucidity for the most part of late. It's not easy but willpower can do amazing things. He prefers not to bother others with his problems but relying on friends to keep him on firm ground may be something he needs to consider... Personality Quiet, pushes down his emotions until he bursts, keeps to himself, not much of a sense of humor. Private, does not like to talk about himself, suspicious of people who ask too many questions. Slow to make friends but is willing to trust after a time. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Alard was born into a pretty decent family and lived a relatively normal life until his first change at the age of seventeen. He has two sisters, neither of which are wereboars. In fact he has no known family who are wereboars which led him to believe that his family simply carries the curse in their ancestry a ways back. He always had anger problems, got into fights, but never showed any supernatural ability until his first change. He isolated himself after he realized why he was blacking out on the full moon. He set up a video camera in his room to find out why this was happening and what he saw freaked him out. After that he stopped talking to people for the most part, even family. Eventually he simply left home and wandered until he got to Florida. That is where he met Angela, the only person who he would be able to connect with for a long time. She happened to be a witch and she was able to accept what he is. She even taught him to focus his will and resist losing himself to his beast forms, and even shift at will. He has a son and daughter with her but he was forced to leave Florida after a pack of werewolves figured out that he was there. They didn't realize that he'd been well established there for a time. As such he chose to leave before they found out that he had a lover and children. Should his children turn out to be wereboars it would be best that they do not know about it. By this time he was twenty three. Since then he has been wandering, doing odd jobs, temp work, anything to earn money, and saving it all up wherever he can, never spending money without need. He has encountered various supernatural beings and has learned how to deal with them if need be. Three years later he comes into the current game's setting without any knowledge of the area except for some key, famous supernatural beings such as Angel, or Buffy. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character